what happens next: this is Redwall's story not mine but it is good!
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: A sequel to Loving Leo the second's what if? It has been a year since the Medi-laser took Splinter away from his family, what happens when the turtles meet a young boy whose been wondering why their team is out of sync
1. Chapter 1

**this is Redwalls story that I'm helping post but to be honest I haven't watched this show since I was little and spent like all the time with my boy cousins and never really liked it because I'd always get stuck as the villain... yeah we had good times but I was the only girl! So two boys tend to gang up on ya, _fun_...**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

April had finished another day at Channel 6 where she worked as a news reporter. Her friend Irma was walking with her, she was concerned about her friend.

"April, are you okay? The last year you have not been acting like yourself. I don't think that friendship you have with those turtles is good for you. I mean a couple of months ago you punched Vern in the face! You lost a good chunk of your paycheck because of that. You were lucky you didn't lose your job! I think that it would be better if you left those turtles alone!" Irma says

"Irma your my friend, but you have no idea what the turtles and I have been going through the past year!" April exclaimed

"Like what? And maybe you shouldn't be spending so much time with the turtles weird rat!" Irma remarks

Although Irma didn't know it, she had said the wrong thing. April snapped.

"Leave Master Splinter out of this! If he was around things would be better!" April yells

"What do you mean? Has something happ-"

Before Irma could finish the last sentence April had stormed off. Meanwhile, in Central Park a young boy by the name of Zack was trying to a hero. Zack was a 13 year old boy who was a fan of the turtles. Although over the last year, it seemed as though the team was dysfunctional for some reason. No one (except April) knew why though. Zack wore blue jeans, a yellow shirt, and a green mask and trash can top to appear to be a turtle. He was about to go home, when he saw a woman getting mugged by two teenagers.

"Hey leave her alone! Or you'll have to deal with Zack, master ninja turtle!" Zack yells

"Get out of the way kid! This is no business of yours!" Thug 1

"Let's teach them both a lesson!" Thug 2

Zack and Irma (she was trying to head home) didn't know what to do. All the sudden, a green figure appeared in said:

"Unless you BOTH want trouble I suggest you leave them ALONE!" It was Raphael street gangs over the last year had come to fear the red bandanna clad turtle. In the year since Splinter passed away, he had become more aggressive. The two thrugs ran off. Raphael turned to Zack and said:

"That was a brave thing you did, trying to help this lady. But I know a lot of good people have gotten hurt or worse, because of carelessness, or not knowing what to do. I suggest that you enjoy being a kid while you can, because you never know when you'll have to start acting like an adult. And you miss, be more careful when you go home."

After that Raphael disappeared as quickly as he had come. Zack couldn't believe it! He had been saved by Raphael! But one thing troubled him: where were the others?

"For some reason the turtles haven't been acting like a team." Zack said more to himself than Irma but she heard him.

"You're right kid. I think that is why my friend April has been out of sorts too. But why? It is very confusing." Irma says

"Well, maybe we should try to find the turtles and help them with whatever problem they are having." Zack suggests

"Well, you seem like a good kid. And I really want to help my friend and have no one else to confide in, so okay. We'll look for the turtles and try to help them together. Meet here Saturday morning?"

"Okay. I'm Zack by the way."

"My name is Irma."

With that Irma and Zack agreed to meet again Saturday. One to figure out what what was happening to his heroes, the other trying to find out what was going on with her friend.

* * *

 _Authors note this is a sequel to Loving Leo the second's What if? Made with permission. What is going to happen next? How are the rest of the turtles fairing? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

In center of the earth, the technnodrome, The Shredder and Kraang's battle machine was still struck. Kraang was actually trying to discuss a way of extracting the technodrome but Shredder was not listening.

"What's going on boss?" Rocksteady asked "Kraang is just trying to get us out of this place, what's on your mind?"

Kraang turned on Shredder. He was an alien brain who moved about in a robot body. Something like a human body, but much larger and intimidating. He was angry with his partner Shredder.

"Why have you been so distracted in the past few months Shredder?" Kraang demanded "You seem like you are no longer interested in taking over the world!"

"Well, it's just that, the turtles always stop us." Shredder explained "But over the last year they've been acting less and less like a team. I am sure Hamato Yoshi would not let them get like that if he had the power too. I wonder what's going on?"

"Didn't you hit him with that Medi-Laser thing?!" Kraang asked "And more than once as I recall. He's probably dead. And if that makes the turtles less effective as a team, so much the better for us! Don't start developing a conscience on me Shredder!"

With that Kraang starts working on calculations. Beebop and Rocksteady were looking to their weapons, and Shredder starting feeling funny. He had betrayed Splinter when he was human to gain control of The Foot Clan which Splinter (when he was human) was the rightful leader of. And the last fight he had with Splinter he had used a device called the 'Medi-Laser' in reverse mode. That made it deadly to anyone it was used on. Shredder never cared for Splinter, but still he was beginning to feel to think that he may very well have caused the death of the old fellow.

Back at April's apartment, April's mind was reeling over the things that happened to her over the last year. The way she had met the turtles and their mentor was that she was covering a story about ninja thieves. A street gang had attacked her and chased her into the sewers. They had cornered her into a dead end. The turtles fought them off, and she saw them, she fainted. At first, April had thought that they were the thieves, being ninjas. But when they helped her investigate she found out that it was Shredder and his new Foot Clan. In the months that followed she became a really close friend of the turtles. Sorta like an older sister. She remembered what she had said to the turtles a little bit before the little funeral service she and the turtles had for Splinter.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _"Thanks for the help April. We couldn't do it without you." Leonardo said_

 _"It's the least I can do Leo." April says "After all, Splinter looked after me when I fainted when I received that strange plant."_

 _"Actually, you ought to be grateful that our sensei was well versed in herbs." Donatello remarks "Shredder sent that plant. And it turned out that it was poisonous. Splinter was the only one who knew what it was, and what was needed to treat it."_

 _"How come Splinter never told me himself?" April asked_

 _"Splinter never wanted to scare you. Or make you feel indebted to him. He often said you were like the daughter he never had." Mikey explained_

 _"I am grateful for everything that he did. And everything you guys do." April says_

 _"You sure it's not because you can get a story off of us?" Raphael asks_

 _Everyone laughs. It is the last laugh they have for along time._

* * *

 _End of flashback_

* * *

'I will find a way to make the guys happy again. I promise Splinter.' April says to herself.

* * *

 _Author note Is Shredder's conscience really bothering him? How will this affect him? Will April be able to live up to her promise? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	3. Chapter 3

What happens next

Chapter 3

The turtles lair was not the happy-go-lucky home it had been when Splinter was alive. The turtles hardly ever smiled, and if not for April bringing every other day, they probably would not eat. Michelangelo was not making jokes as he used to, and most shocking of all he had all but stopped eating PIZZA! Donatello buried himself in his science experiments, Leonardo pretty much stayed in the dojo, and Raphael spent most of his time in different parts of the sewers, or in Central Park. It was only April's visits that kept the broken team together somewhat. Little did she know that 4 people were coming to help (unknowingly the last two) bring the family together.

Mojo-San and his grandson Yoku were heading to New York. Yoku a young man who had studied under Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) a few years before in New York. He had enjoyed his visit even if it was spent in a sewer, and he had met Hamato Yoshi's new unique students. But of course, he never told his grandfather of the changes in Yoshi's appearance (that he was a rat) or that his new students were turtles. They were just leaving the boat that brought to New York, when Yoku said to his grandfather:

"We can spend the night in a hotel and in the morning I will take you to where Hamato Yoshi lives."

"I wonder what kind of apartment Yoshi lives in." Mojo-San remarks

"Actually..." Yoku says nervously "He doesn't not live in an apartment. Yoshi and his students don't exactly have normal living quarters."

"Why would that be?" Mojo-San asked "Hamato Yoshi is the most normal person I have ever known. And aside from Shredder his students have always been good."

"Well, there is one thing I haven't told you about my year of studying with Yoshi." Yoku confess

"And what would that be?" Mojo-San asked

Yoku went on to explain that Hamato Yoshi lived in the sewers. And because of coming into contact with mutagen that the Shredder had made to destroy Yoshi, had caused him to turn into a rat (because of the amount of time he spent with the rats in the sewers not being able to afford an apartment) and that he been taking care of four turtles, who also came into contact with the mutagen. The result being that they were now half human and half turtles. Mojo-San could hardly believe his ears. Yoku said that he had a funny feeling that something was wrong with the team. And that's why he thought that they should go to New York. What exactly wrong, he didn't know, just that they would be needed. Mojo-San didn't understand anything but said that things would probably be clear up in the next few days.

* * *

 _Author note Will Zack, Irma, and now Yoshi's associates be able to help April bring the turtles back to normal? Or will it just make things worse? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out! Also I know Mojo-San and Yoku didn't come until later in the series, but as they were two of the only people that knew of Splinter's dual identities._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

April had spent a night with dreams filling her head with memories of her time with the turtles and Splinter. Most were happy but the dream ended with Splinter going into a coma. At that April woke up. She couldn't help but think of the events that had led up to that. The turtles had thought that Shredder had been defeated, so they had complacent. They thought that they didn't have to practice. But on the evening of Splinter's death, Splinter had had them do each ninja move twice, and had sent them out on patrol. They drove around in the turtle van until they arrived at a movie place which was playing an all-night ninja movie marathon. So, they did not do what they were suppose to and went to the movies.

April that night was covering a story about a new medi-laser. It had been designed to help heal people. She had received a call from Splinter before her report started asking if she had seen the turtles. (They were late coming home) April said she hadn't and had to cover a story. While she was there Shredder stole the Medi-laser. April tried to reach the turtles but they had turned off their turtle coms. Splinter and April consequently decided to look for Shredder themselves. After reaching a certain building Splinter figure that Shredder was in it. April had wanted to go in with Splinter right away, but he told her to wait outside for him. He had got into a fight with Shredder and his cronies, in which Shredder used the Medi-laser in reverse mode. The beam hit Splinter square in the chest. That sent Splinter into a coma, and despite everything that she and the turtles had done Splinter didn't recover. But since the turtles had spent the night goofing off they felt it was their fault their father figure was gone. April's face became hard as she remembered how she reacted when she had found out what they had been doing so that they didn't answer their turtle coms.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

(The morning after Splinter's death)

April had spent a night in the turtles lair. She called her boss saying that a close friend had died in asked for a few days off. Since April brought in the most interesting news stories her boss agreed. Afterward she asked what had happened that night that had distracted the turtles so. Because aside from Splinter's death, they had worried both of them by not answering their turtle coms.

"We thought that Shredder was really gone for good." Leonardo stated

"And Sensei had been working us so hard." Raphael said

"That we thought we deserved a night off, and decided to take in a movie." Donatello added

"After which we were hungry, so we got ourselves a pizza." Michelangelo said

April couldn't believe her ears! Splinter had sent them on a patrol to protect the city, and they were goofing off! An innocent bystander could have killed besides their father because of their carelessness! She was FURIOUS to find out that for such WEAK reasons for not answering their calls! She did not hid her feelings when she spoke:

"So, because of a MOVIE and a PIZZA you turned off your turtle coms?! Do you realize that if Splinter hadn't told me to stay outside I might have been the one shot with the Med-laser?! It is bad enough we've lost Splinter! Be grateful I am still your friend!"

"Please don't leave us April." Michelangelo begged "It's bad enough for us to lose Splinter. But to lose your friendship too, would be too much."

The other turtles said similar things, so that April promised that she would try to help them as much as possible.

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

That was a year ago. And things have gotten worse for April's friends. A couple of times she almost left them to their own devices, but the remembrance of the kindness that Splinter had showed her.  
'I will help them get back to normal.' April thought 'I promise Splinter, if it is the last thing I do, they will be happy again.'


End file.
